1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly with protecting cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors are widely used on printed circuit boards (PCBs) and cable assembly. A conventional connector includes an inserting portion and multiple connecting lines extending from the inserting portion. The multiple connecting lines usually are exposed, which may be dangerous.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.